Hubris
by simply dZ
Summary: Hubris, n: arrogance, a tragic flaw that leads to one’s downfall. His downfall? Falling for the one girl that hated his guts. Or did she? SxS
1. Part I

Summary: Hubris (n): arrogance; a tragic flaw that leads to one's downfall. His downfall? Falling for the one girl that hated his guts. Or did she? SxS

Warning: May include irrelevant wackiness. And unexpected foul language (later on).

**Hubris**

**Part I**

By Simply dZ

**SxS**

"Your hair's ugly!" a little seven-year-old boy cried out.

"No it's not, Syaoran. You're lying! My mommy said that I have the prettiest hair in the world!" A little six-year-old girl said back, clutching her beautiful golden brown hair.

"Well, your mommy was lying, 'cause your hair's ugly!"

The girl began to pout, her eyes shiny with tears.

"Wait, no…" the boy said desperately, "look, Sakura…I…I'm…s-sor-"

He gave up, "well, it's ugly anyways."

The little girl began to cry.

The boy felt awkward and guilty. But he wasn't going to admit that. "Look, I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow…"

He knew she wouldn't care. She would probably be relieved.

But he whispered it anyways, "I hope you remember me…"

Eleven years passed, and the little girl forgot all about the little boy.

But the little boy didn't…after all, she was his first crush.

**SxS**

The Li Corporations was immense, spreading from New York to London to Paris to Hong Kong to Tokyo. The Li family was highly influential, and the heir was every girl's dream at the young age of 18.

The Kinomoto family worked side by side with the Li's. After all, they were Asia's most renowned catering service. They provided for every ball, every party and every brunch at every 5-star hotel, including the Li Hotels. The heiress to this grand business was 17, as fiery and stubborn as she was beautiful.

But the main headquarter of Li Corps lay at the center of Hong Kong, and the Kinomoto's at Tokyo. It was then no surprise that the two heirs to the two most esteemed businesses in Asia did not remember each other.

Or so everybody thought.

Because one heir did.

And the other soon will.

**SxS**

"Class, we have a new student with us. I expect you to treat him well." The teacher announced pompously, pushing up her black rectangular glasses in an arrogant manner.

And she had every right to be so proud. After all, she was the head teacher at the most prestigious school in the country, teaching a class full of next generation government officials and business tycoons.

"Everyone, please welcome Mr. Li."

Everyone gasped. A Li? As in the prestigious Li family? Would he possibly know Li Syaoran? Is he famous? Is he hot?

A figure stepped in slowly, his hair one brilliant and sexy mess, his eyes a pair of intense amber. His face held sharp angles that went perfectly with his beautiful features, and even through the school uniform, the outlines of muscle stood out. He was perfectly toned, just enough to look like he worked out, but not to the extent of bodybuilders. He was beautifully tanned, proudly announcing his great athletic prowess.

He had a cocky grin on his face, "hey all. I'm Li Syaoran. But I expect you all knew that."

The girls sighed happily in unison. Never mind that he was cocky. After all, he had the looks, he had the brains, and he had the riches…. And that all evened it out.

And this was _the_ Li Syaoran. In their classroom. Today should be a national holiday…

"All right, Mr. Li. You can sit in the empty seat behind Ms. Kinomoto."

All the girls were jealous, but none complained. No one could hate Kinomoto Sakura. She was kind and everybody loved her. Especially the boys. After all, she was like an exotic beauty. She had soft golden brown hair and almond-shaped emerald green eyes. Her long eyelashes curled out naturally like none other's could. Her body was perfect, curvaceous, even. She, like Li, was a light golden brown from the hours of playing under the sun.

And plus, she was the heiress to the famous Kinomoto Company. Connections were important in this school.

Syaoran walked slowly toward the back, basking in the golden rays of admiration. He sat down arrogantly in the last seat, still cockily grinning.

He leaned in, so close that he could smell her pleasant smell and feel her soft hair tickling his lips. He smirked.

"Hello, Kinomoto Sakura…chan (1)."

Sakura instantly turned around. His nose was centimeters away from hers.

"How do you know my name?" she felt confused. She had never told him her name. The teacher hadn't, either.

He smirked. She didn't like that smirk. She didn't like the close proximity, either.

"You don't remember me?" he whispered.

She felt even more confused. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He took that as a no.

"No? I'm hurt. Really." And he was. But he chose not to show that. "You have ugly hair. Does that ring a bell?"

Sakura's mind whooshed through the past, trying to find any pieces of recollection. And she did, "YOU! IT'S YOU!"

"Ms. Kinomoto. Do you have any problems with our curriculum? If so, then voice your complaints to the principle. I expect you to maintain your respect and quiet throughout class."

"No ma'am. I'm sorry."

Syaoran could see the red tinge already forming on Sakura's cheek. Really, he never meant to do it on purpose. He never expected that kind of reaction out of her…ok, yes he did. He just loved teasing her too much. He loved seeing her embarrassed and he loved the sensation of watching her face flush, it was so cute. It was exactly the same as before, never mind that it was so many years ago…

He smirked and leaned back contently in his chair.

_I hate you Li Syaoran_. Sakura was wishing dearly that telepathy existed.

_Love you too, Sakura._

**TBC**

**SxS**

Freaky telepathy going on there, huh xD

Well, why not? I think this is going to be humor, too. It's a delicious plot, I really like it.

And I just realized that Paris Hilton was an heiress. I never made that connection…Hilton…Hilton hotel…I always thought she was just another Hollywood celebrity. BUT the fact that Syaoran's family heads hotels is gonna come in helpful. I think.

**Yay. Faithful reviewers, please review. Please…and thank you! After all, sharing is caring. And you are sharing your caring xD**

Ahh…I crack myself up…x3

(1) The suffix "-chan" is very informal, and is reserved for friends. Syaoran did it on purpose to freak Sakura out. :)


	2. Part II

**apple**: according to the _American Heritage Dictionary_, arrogance means "the state or quality of being arrogant; overbearing pride". I'm pretty sure that's synonym for "excessive pride", which you claim hubris to be. And using basic geometry, arrogance therefore must be the definition of hubris. Furthermore, the same dictionary states that hubris is "overbearing pride or presumption; arrogance". Therefore, I am not wrong in defining hubris as arrogance. And I also suggest that you yourself "learn ur vocabs" before accusing others.

I do not mind flames. I find them amusing most of the time. And if I find that you are right, then I will listen to what you are saying. But if you're not, then you will find yourself with a biting response like the one above. I'm not afraid to insult you, and I will not be nice. But this also does not mean I hate you. I just do not respect you anymore. And yes, I do hold a certain amount of respect for all of you.

**Thanks to**:  
**cherubim101**: first to review! xD  
**Awak3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow  
Hououza**  
**Noir Rose  
WiTe AnEjUl oV hElL  
youkaigirl64**: thanks for always reviewing!  
**dbzqtfan2004  
Sparkly Faerie  
Lady Akina**: I think I'll have Eriol and Tomoyo in here, but I don't think I'm going to engage them, because I don't want to follow the dark path of the typical "I-hate-you-you-hate-me-but-we're-engaged" thing. Thanks for the idea though.  
**BriAnna**

Summary: Hubris (n): arrogance; a tragic flaw that leads to one's downfall. His downfall? Falling for the one girl that hated his guts. Or did she? SxS

Warning: May include irrelevant wackiness. And unexpected foul language (later on).

**SxS**

**Hubris**

**Part II**

By Simply dZ

**SxS**

"_Why_ are you following me!" Sakura cried out indignantly.

And Li Syaoran was indeed following right behind her, still equipped with his ever-faithful smirk. This infuriated Sakura further. Memories of her childhood, of his constant teasing, all came back and chased her in a mental battle.

What had she ever done to him? Nothing, seriously! Nothing!

"That's a secret."

Sakura gave a frustrated growl.

"Women like that in a man. Mysterious, you know? It turns them on." Syaoran had somehow caught up to her and whispered the last part in her ear.

It tickled her and she wanted to laugh, giggle even. But she was too…proud for that.

She turned her head around, "heh! Yah _right_."

"Aw c'mon" he cooed, "you know you like me."

"And what makes _you_ so special?" Sakura retaliated.

"Well, for starters, I'm practically a living and walking Sex God." Syaoran smirked.

He was right. He was drop-dead gorgeous. But she wasn't about to admit that either.

"Go do something about your fucking ego!"

"Ah, but you find it hot, and that's all that matters."

He followed her into her sleek black Lincoln.

"Why are you getting into my limo!" it really wasn't a question, but more of a scream.

"Because I want to make hot love to you. I want it to be a night to remember."

He was again centimeters from her, his hot breath raining on her cheek.

This time she gave off a frustrated screech, although she knew that her cheeks were just a little redder then usual. Syaoran knew too, and his smirk widened...if that was ever humanly possible.

"Told you."

The slam of the expensive limo door seemed to give off a sense of finality.

The limo ride was uncomfortably silent, with Sakura quietly fuming. She had her face towards the window, watching the cars and skyscrapers and her own quiet reflection.

Syaoran stared at her back, equally silent. He tried to place exactly why he liked her, but couldn't come up with anything. The only thing he knew was that he had liked her for so long that that was all he knew how to do. It was simply like a habit now.

The limo stopped, and the driver got out to open the door for the two to get out.

"Wait a sec, Li Syaoran. _Why_ are you getting out here?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"I live here!" Syaoran chirped back happily.

"You _what_!" She exploded.

"And why not? I own this place. Well, sort of."

She did a double-take. She looked up, way way up until her necks hurt, and for the first time in her life registered the big bold letters engraved so far away.

_Li Hotel_, it read, the golden letters far too cheery for her taste.

She had never made the connection. She simply lived here because it was closer to her school, while her father lived in their actual family home (which she practically grew up in). He had insisted that her living arrangements were for the better. She never really gave it much thought...until now.

But it made sense, seeing how her father and the CEO of the Li company were practically best friends. She guessed that it probably relieved her father that she was living here, under the roof of a trusted one.

"Oh..my...fuck..." Sakura muttered.

"Aw, cheer up. It can't be that bad living with a Sex God!" Syaoran said, as cheery and annoying as the sign that spelled her doom.

"I'm going to live with you..." Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well, no..." Syaoran said disappointedly, making Sakura sigh in relief.

"But never fear! We'll only be a door apart..." he trailed off and his tone immediately turned mischievous, "unless you would want me closer...like in your bed?"

"No way in fucking hell! Get away from me, you bastard!" she screamed as he advanced closer.

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper..." he gave her one last puppy dog pout and headed straight for and into his penthouse...which was, true to his word, right next door from hers. And what really made her day was that they were completely isolated, considering that there were only two penthouses on their (top) floor. Yah, that really made her day...not.

"Why...oh why..." Sakura groaned.

As if he had her muttering, he poked out his head, "hey, any girl would feel honored to live right next door to the Almighty Syaoran."

"Go to hell."

**TBC**

**SxS**

**Disclamer:** CCS does not belong to me.

I know. Touya doesn't exist in this story. I'm sorry...T.T But this is for the better...I mean, if Touya existed, then Sakura wouldn't be an heiress anymore, would she?

A bit OOC, no? But hey, that's all good. It adds to the humor, I say! xD

I have again upped the ratings, seeing as that I have an ever so fond and addictive attraction to cussing. It's just like second nature to me. It puts emphasis on words, I guess...? Hehe...

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews. I'm actually proud of this chapter, so hopefully you are too!**


	3. Part III

Summary: Hubris (n): arrogance; a tragic flaw that leads to one's downfall. His downfall? Falling for the one girl that hated his guts. Or did she? SxS

Warning: May include irrelevant wackiness. And unexpected foul language (later on).

**SxS**

**Hubris**

**Part III**

By Simply dZ

**SxS**

Loud banging. Loud, consistent, and extremely annoying banging, to be a bit more precise.

_This is my ideal wake-up call_, Kinomoto Sakura thought dryly. She was lying in her messy satin bed sheets, her head propped on her arms and her eyelids still half closed.

She moved to get out of the warm comfort of her bed to answer the door, but tripped instead. A loud thump reverberated throughout the room, and she heard the banging stop. The silence was followed by quiet snickering and a muttered "klutz".

"And I thought the walls were soundproof." She muttered to herself.

She flung open her door and yelled moodily, "what!"

But he did not answer her question at all. Instead, he opted to simply staring at her from his comfortable position by the doorframe. Li Syaoran stared so openly and so shamelessly that she looked down at what he was looking at.

And she realized what he was looking at. She was in a spaghetti strap and a comfortable pair of shorts….really short shorts. She had forgotten to put on a bathrobe in her hurry to stop the loud banging. She then looked up to Syaoran and for the first time noticed that he was in nothing more then a pair of boxers. She took in his tousled hair, his lips, his chiseled face, down to his muscled chest and six pack and stopped herself before she looked any lower. She traced every groove with her eyes and yearned to touch what she knew to be smooth and hard muscle. He was as much of a Sex God as ever at six in the morning.

_He's a damn asshole_, she chided in her head, glaring at his satisfied smirk. His next comment made her even more flustered.

"Like what you see?" he grinned lazily.

"No!" she lied and added hastily, "and what are you doing here!"

"Just wanted to see you, sweet cheeks." He ran his eyes over her body, "and I'm glad I did."

She flushed a deep red in response and motioned to slam the door in Syaoran's face to cover up her embarrassment.

…Too late. He had wedged his slippered foot right in between the door and the wall, and also managed to force open the door. He leaned down, one hand still on the door and his mouth almost kissing her left cheek. She could smell his clean scent of soap and spices and feel the warmth of his body heat enshroud her. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks and shivered, body very much frozen.

_Personal space, personal space!_ She screeched desperately.

"Now, my dear Sakura. That is really rude. And as your punishment…" his lips trailed down, stopping right at her lips.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she waited, almost anticipating and so close to leaning forward just to put a damn end to it all. But what he said next was something she had never expected.

"I'm gonna have to use your shower. That's why I came here in the first place, anyways. Mine's broken." He straightened up.

She felt like hitting her head repeatedly on the wall. She felt almost disappointed…and she shouldn't be. No way in burning hell…

He slid past her and walked calmly to her bathroom, making himself very much at home.

"Wait, I need to shower, too!" she yelled at his back.

With his back still facing towards her, he waved nonchalantly back, "sorry, that's your problem."

He walked into the bathroom, still careful to hide his face away from Sakura. As soon as he closed the bathroom door, he leaned desperately on it to support what his legs could not.

His face was bright red.

**SxS**

"Li Syaoran! God damn it, I value my personal space!" Sakura tried to push away a laughing Syaoran, who had an arm around her.

"Ah, but I do too. And that's why I'm in it." He grinned cockily down at her.

Sakura hit Syaoran's chest continuouslylike a little kid throwing a tantrum, fully oblivious to the attention she was drawing from her fellow classmates.

"Let me go!" she hmphed, still acting every bit like a little kid.

Ignoring her, he whispered in her ear, "hon, as much as I enjoy our lovely little arguments, I think we're attracting a little too much attention."

Like they say (like who say?), itwas never over until he said it was over. And that was the way it was. Sakura knew this fully well too, a fact that she unwillingly learned to accept.

As soon as he let go, whispers erupted throughout the classroom. Finally realizing, Sakura grew bright red and stomped over to her desk.

"You and Li seem to be getting along extremely well."

Daidouji Tomoyo, heiress to the grande toy company, whispered from beside Sakura.

"We are not!" Sakura whispered back hotly.

"Uh huh." was Tomoyo's reply.

_Some best friend._

"Is that a non-believing friend-doubting 'uh-huh' that I hear? Because we are NOT close!"

"Sure" Tomoyo dragged out the word, every bit non-believing and friend-doubting.

"UGH!"

**TBC**

**SxS**

**Disclamer**: CCS does not belong to me.

Another chapter done! I am just that good Loved this chapter, too. So fun to write.

Merry Late Christmas, all

**Thanks to:**

**Sparkly Faerie**

**LadyAkina**: Tomoyo is related. And I can't say more in fear of unmasking my brilliant plot…lmao yah right.

**cherubim101**: glad it was funny

**x3dark awak3n**

**Hououza**: I'm looking forward to finding out, too. XD

**Kawaii Kitty-chan**: naughty indeed…

**WiTe AnEjUl oV hElL**: lol. Bad Syaoran is a hot Syaoran. That's my motto…at least it is now xD

**dangerous emerald**

**youkaigirl64**

**Elli Cole**

**lexa22**

**Cutie Moon**

**bleh**

**CagedAnimeGeek**

**Vix**


End file.
